Energy storage devices may comprise at least one lead positive electrode and at least one carbon negative electrode. At least one electrode (positive, negative, or both) may comprise a current collector grid having undulating surfaces. This application incorporates both U.S. Ser. No. 12/241,736 filed on Sep. 30, 2008 and U.S. Ser. No. 11/875,119 filed on Oct. 19, 2007 in the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office by reference in their entireties herein.
In making electrodes, it is conventional to stamp a current collector from a sheet or roll of foil. However, the size of the current collector may vary from energy storage device to energy storage device, in terms of at least one of height, width, or thickness of the sheet or foil to be used. Accordingly, conventional processes require specific tooling for each current collector design, depending on the nature of the energy storage device. In addition, conventional stamping of a current collector element from a sheet or roll of foil creates waste.
There remains a need to make electrodes comprising current collectors that eliminates waste and the need for separate stamping tools for each current collector design.